Lost Identity
by x-No One Is Perfect-x
Summary: [Ch 2 Up!] Natisha had always loved wrestling and writing, but when her older sister calls her a baby and tells her that she could never wrestle because of her promise to her parents.Will she prove her wrong? Or can she really do it? Read and Review!
1. Mommy's Little Girl

Natisha Dumas was a fiery red head who was a college graduate student from Oklahoma University. She had majored in journalism, just like her parents had wanted her to, but what she really wanted to do was wrestle, like her older sister, Amy Dumas. Amy and Natisha weren't only sisters though, they were best friends.  
  
Even though every work moment Natisha spent writing for the North Carolina Minority, when she was off, she spent her hours at the Gym with Amy and some of her wrestling buddies, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Shane Helms, Trish Stratus, and Nora Greenwald.  
  
Although Natisha was a few years younger than the others, she was just as good of a wrestler as the rest of them. She could lift as much as the guys and she could fly higher than her sister and The Hardy's. She was a natural born wrestler, but she had promised her parents that she would make something out of herself, unlike Amy, who hadn't even finished college.  
  
She had done something with her life, she was one of the best writers in all of North Carolina, but she couldn't help but have love for the one sport she ever watched, Wrestling. The WWE was her hobby. She loved to practice all the high flying moves that Amy, Jeff and Matt did. She even created some of her own. The Natisha Bomb, a bulldog that was converted into a close line. They would start off doing a bulldog, but then when they would jump onto the ropes, they would turn and close line the opponent onto their backs.  
  
Natisha had worked on this move for months with Amy. They finally got it to work right after many hours of calculating how to do it. Amy was proud of her little sister, and she wasn't afraid to admit that her sister was a better wrestler than her.  
  
Everyone knew it. Their parents, their friends, their co-workers, their bosses. Everyone. The only thing was, Natisha promised her parents that she would make something of herself. She would become a writer, like she had told her parents she wanted to do, when she secretly wanted to become a wrestling diva like on the TV.  
  
So, Natisha was sitting her big, comfortable office, in her black, leather chair, provided by the company. She sighed, staring at the picture on the wall of the group of wrestlers. She was on Jeff's shoulders, Amy on Matt's, Nora on Shane's and Trish on Adam's. It was the perfect picture, taken with a regular, disposable camera, but turned out to be picture that was made bigger and better.  
  
They would make the perfect stable, these kids. If they were all wrestlers. Unfortunately though, Natisha wasn't. They had it all planned out though. They were going to be call Union of Destruction and their theme song was going to be "Damned to Be You" by Starless Wonders.  
  
Natisha smiled, looking at herself and Jeff. They were the same age, but younger than the others. They always stuck together if the others picked on them for being younger. They were like brother and sister. No. They were better than brother and sister. Natisha had had a crush on Jeff since the first time she laid her eyes on the high-flying Hardy boy. She felt something more than a crush though. She felt like she loved him, but she knew nothing would ever happen between them. They knew each other too well.  
  
Natisha sat up in her chair and looked into the mirror that sat across the room from her. She chuckled at her image. She looked like the regular business woman. She had her black reading glasses on, a white long sleeved shirt, a black mini skirt and a black over coat.  
  
She actually thought herself to look like a secretary that was about to seduce her boss so she could get a raise. He laughter grew louder as she thought of this. It reminded her of Trish, only a few years ago, when she got the role of the slut who was supposed to sleep with Mr. McMahon. Trish got furious when the writers gave her this part in the story line.  
  
Natisha shook her head and got back to work. She was writing a piece for the Wrestling Digest that she was going to submit to be published. She thought very hard about it. She could always write about Amy and Team Extreme. She could get some of the best interviews, since they were her best friends.  
  
She thought otherwise though. That would be boring for her to do. She needed something more exciting. She needed a new wrestler. Someone who would be a high-flier. Better than the Hardy Boys. Better than Queen of Extreme, Lita. Bigger and Better. Only one person could best suit the job, and that was her. But she promised her parents that she wouldn't do anything like this.  
  
She couldn't break the promise she had sworn to so many times before going off to college. It would break them to pieces and they would never be able to trust her again.  
  
She sighed once again and her phone rang. Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... She let it continuously ring. After a few more moments of rings, she got annoyed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Natisha Dumas, how can I help you?" she grumbled into the phone.  
  
"Hey little sis, you want to go get a bite to eat with me and the rest of the gang?" Amy said, cheerfully into the phone.  
  
"Oh, hey Amiez! I didn't know it was you! What time are you guys going?" asked Natisha, playing with her pen and her hair.  
  
"Um, about six tonight. We're going to Kenny's Bar & Grill, over by the mall," Amy replied.  
  
Natisha looked up at the black and white clock that hung above her door. 4:35 it read.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll go. But I need to run home and take a shower, so if I'm a little late, you'll have to excuse me," she explained to Amy.  
  
"Oh it's fine. I'll see you there then!" and with that, Amy hung up.  
  
Natisha got up out of her chair, deciding to head home early, since she was already finished with her article on the Human Waste Program. She turned off her lights as she walked past the door. She looked around and smiled, closing the door and locking it. She turned around to see the awful grin of one of her employees.  
  
Maxwell Grayt. One of the biggest perverts known to man kind. He put his arms on both sides of her, trapping her between himself and the door.  
  
"Hey Baby, leaving so soon? But it's only 4:40. I think you still have twenty minutes. How about you spend them with me, in my office. We can have a pretty wild time," he said, trying to seduce her.  
  
"Oh My God, Max, get away from me. You're a nasty perverted loser-freak and I'd never have sex with you, even if you paid me!" she growled at him, pushing him from her with ease.  
  
She walked away quickly.  
  
"If you want to go out sometime, you have my number!" he called to her, but she just ignored him. He had hit on every girl in the building, and been successful with all but Natisha. She couldn't stand him. He was quite handsome and built, but she hated his personality. He was nasty.  
  
Walking to the elevator, she pressed the button to go down and the doors opened. She walked in, quietly, still thinking about what was going through her mind earlier. She had promised them, but it was so tempting. They never watched wrestling, so they would never know.  
  
But the only problem was Amy. She would tell them in a heartbeat. Not because she was jealous, but because she didn't want Natisha to get into the same business that she was in. She wanted Natisha to make something of herself. Something that people would remember her for that wasn't just an actress.  
  
She sighed, yet once again. She had sighed many times that day, but she couldn't help it. It was a bad habit. What if she changed some information about herself? And changed her hair color and eye color? Would she really be able to pass as someone else?  
  
"Nah...Impossible," she told herself out loud.  
  
She stepped out of the elevator and walked to the parking lot.  
  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i !i!i!i!i  
  
Natisha stepped into Kenny's Bar & Grill, looking around for her companions. She looked at her silver watch that was given to her by her parents for a birthday present. It said 6:05. She wasn't as late as she had thought she would be.  
  
It didn't take as long to get across town since the traffic wasn't so heavy.  
  
"Hey Nat! Over here!" she heard her pet name from Jeff being called. She turned to face the Northwest wall, just in time to see Jeff running over at her with his multi colored hair flying at her. She giggled as he pulled her into a hug and lifted her up.  
  
"Where have you been Nat? We have worked out in at least a month! You've been working, haven't you? I've read a lot of your articles! They're really good!" he told her, letting her down.  
  
"Yeah, work has really been killing me lately. I think I might just take a break for a while. You know, take a very long vacation to the Bahamas or something," she told him, smiling and walking towards the others.  
  
They all greeted her with a warm hello. She sat next to Amy and Jeff.  
  
"So, Natisha, how's work been going for you?" Trish teased Natisha about not being able to wrestle because of her promise.  
  
"Ha Ha Trish, funny. But no, really, it's great. I love it there, but sometimes I just need a break. How about you guys? You having fun?" she commented.  
  
"Well, all except for my back injury, I'm doing great," Adam told her.  
  
"We're fine!" said the Hardy Boys, Trish, Nora, Shane and Amy.  
  
"Wow, you guys are so lucky you get to wrestle, I really wish I could," Natisha mumbled.  
  
"Oh Nat, you wouldn't be able to wrestle because you made that stupid promise to your parents," Jeff commented.  
  
"Yeah, you're such a Momma and Poppa's girl," Amy said, laughing. The rest of the laughed along with her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can do stuff with out their permission. I'm not as much of a baby as you guys make me sound! I swear," she protested.  
  
"Oh yeah, what's one thing in your life that you've done that you didn't have their permission," Amy pushed on, teasing her even more.  
  
Natisha was getting annoyed now.  
  
"I...I was caught at that one party, drunk, when I was 16!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ooo! Big deal Natisha, so you got drunk just to impress your friends. Just admit it, you're a parent's girl!" Amy replied.  
  
"God, Amy! Leave me alone! It's not my fault they disowned you for quitting college!" Natisha came back at Amy, harsh. With that, she left and the restaurant, furious. She would show them that she wasn't such a parents girl. But the only problem was that she was a parent's girl  
  
Then she remembered her plans from earlier. What if she could pull off her trick. She could color her hair black, get colored contacts, and tan more often, since she was so pale. No one would be able to recognize her!  
  
So...on with step one... she drove off to the Beauty Store.  
  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i !i!i!i!i  
  
{Authors Note}  
  
So how do you guys like it so far? I thought of the idea when I was thinking about what I could do to make myself look different. Lol. I know, it's a bit weird to get a story idea that way, but it just popped up! I think I like the idea, but I still want your Reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. So remember that! This chapter isn't that long, so I'm sorry. There are end of the year tests and I'm working as hard as I can right now! I typed all this in 2 hours, and I'm almost dead tired. I don't sleep much because I'm sort of going through a minor depression. But it's all good!  
  
{Disclaimer} I don't own Amy, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Trish, Nora or Adam. But I do own Natisha Dumas, Maxwell Grayt, The Natisha Bomb, Union of Destruction, Damned to Be You and Starless Wonders. I thought of all this stuff from the top of my head. It's my idea, or so I know of no other information. If I took someone else's idea, I'm truthfully sorry. I didn't mean to! I swear on the floor I didn't! But, if you want to sue me, you can. I don't care...well, I do, but I don't. You'd just be robbing from yourself. :).  
  
{Other Stuff} Please Check out It Just Doesn't Feel Right, my other story, if you haven't already! It's a Trish/Jeff March 17th Fic.  
  
-Hallie- 


	2. Taking a Stand

On her way to the beauty store, Natisha had better plans. She pulled up to a stoplight and made a U-Turn. She headed for her apartments. The traffic was horrible. It would be though. Many people were just getting off of work.  
  
Finally, after she had reached the apartments that she lived, she jumped out of the car and ran up three flights of stairs to get to her room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She ran to the closest mirror she could find.  
  
Natisha stood in front of her body mirror, staring at her figure. She was in nothing but a black bra and matching thong. She was muscular for being as petite as she was. She turned around and glared at the blank wall of her apartment.  
  
"I'm not a parent's girl!" she yelled at no one.  
  
"Yes you are," she heard in the back of her mind.  
  
Natisha shook her head. She walked into her cluttered bathroom. She pushed her way through all the clothes and trash to her cabinets. She opened the also white and blank cabinets and started throwing make-up everywhere until she found a single pair of silver scissors. She put her fingers through the loops and walked back to her mirror.  
  
"If I change my appearance, then they won't recognize me and I'll be able to wrestle," she told herself as she grabbed a chunk of her long red hair and sliced through it with the scissors. She kept hacking and hacking and hacking until she had nothing but a few inches sticking up from the top.  
  
She smiled at her new hairstyle. But she didn't look any different. She still looked like herself. She threw down her scissors and ran back into her bathroom. Again, she threw stuff out, searching for something.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled as she pulled a box of blue hair color out of the cabinets. She laughed as she thought of what she had last used the hair color on. When Jeff has first started to color his hair, it was her that had done it.  
  
She took out the dye, the gloves and the bottle. Then she mixed the color in the bottle of white substances. She shook it up, and then started pouring the dye onto her hair. She rubbed it in all around her head. She took the gloves off and threw them away. She went to her closet next, waiting for her thirty minutes to be up so she could wash out her hair.  
  
She searched through her mini-skirts, tight jeans, and tube topes. She bent down and pulled out boxes. She started rummaging through them. She found what she was looking for. Her old tomboy clothes that she had once wore in high school.  
  
She pulled them all out and tried them on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was starting to look like a guy. Did she want to do this? She laughed at herself and thought that passing as a guy would be a lot easier for her to do then try to act like a different girl.  
  
She looked up at the clock. It had been twenty-five minutes. Good enough, she thought.  
  
She ran to her sink and turned on the water. She ducked her head under the faucet. It being a lot easier to wash it out since it was so much shorter.  
  
After fully getting all of the dye out, she brought her head up. She ran back to her mirror and looked into it. Blue hair, Baggy Clothes, but one thing was wrong..  
  
She was a 36 C. She sighed, looking at her boobs. What could she do about them? There was no way that she could get plastic surgery. It would cost thousands of dollars that she just didn't have.  
  
She stared at the ground for a few minutes, thinking about what to do. Just then, she had an idea! She started towards her kitchen. She looked through the wooden cabinets. After minutes of searching, she pulled out a roll of plastic wrap.  
  
She walked back to the mirror and lifted up her shirt. She took the plastic wrap and started wrapping it around her chest.  
  
After many times of going around, she tore the end of it and tucked it into the inside. She put her shirt back down and looked at herself in the mirror. It worked! She looked almost like an A Cup. And a baggy shirt could hide that. She laughed at the thought of passing as a guy.  
  
But there was one more problem that she had yet to think of. How would she become a WWE Wrestler? It was a Tuesday night and so Raw had just gotten over with the night before.  
  
She sighed. Hopefully Mr. McMahon would still be in town. She hoped he would. She knew that if she could talk to him, he would for sure give her a chance to prove herself. He would give her a chance, but what about a new person that hadn't even existed until a few minutes before.  
  
She didn't even know what she would call herself. She surely couldn't go by Natisha. What about. Nathan Howard? No, too boring. Nataniel Reeves? Now that was a name. It was unique! It was so her.  
  
She smiled and walked to her chord phone that was hanging on the wall by her bed. She picked it up. She stood there for a few minutes. She didn't even know Vince's cell phone number! How could she get a hold of him? She wasn't even sure if he was still in town or if he was, what hotel he was staying in.  
  
She sighed as she tried to remember Stephanie's number. She had always been a good friend of Stephanie's. Stephanie had been almost just like her. Her parents and siblings not wanting her to wrestle because they wanted her to make something more of herself than that.  
  
After about half an hour of remembering, she dialed Stephanie's number.  
  
"Hello?" answered Stephanie.  
  
"Um, Hi, Steph! This is Natisha Dumas. Amy's little sister?" Natisha said.  
  
"Yeah! I know who you are Nat! No need to explain who you are. So, how are you? What's been going on? I've read some of your articles!" Stephanie filled Natisha's head with questions.  
  
"Thanks. I'm good, just wanting to talk to your dad about.." Natisha paused for a few seconds to think what she would tell Stephanie. "Well, I was going to talk to him about wrestling and I don't know where he is. Do you happen to have a cell phone number that I can reach him at?"  
  
"Ooh. I see, Nat. You still want to become a wrestler? I gave up on that a while ago. Daddy would always complain about me getting hurt. So I took some time off. Started a record business! But anyway, yeah, I have his number!" Stephanie replied. She gave Natisha his number.  
  
"Thanks Steph. I owe you big time. And good luck with your business!" Natisha exclaimed. She hung the phone up the picked it up again.  
  
She punched in the number. It rang a few times before anyone answered.  
  
"Hello?" said a deep voice.  
  
"Hello?" Natisha said. She cleared her throat and made her voice deeper.  
  
"Mr. McMahon?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this and how did you get this number?" he replied.  
  
"My name is Nataniel Reeves and Natisha Dumas gave me your number. She said that you could help me out with a job," Natisha lied.  
  
"Well, son, I'd have to see you wrestle before I can sign any contracts," explained Mr. McMahon. "But if you're good enough for Natisha to suggest you, then I can give you some time. So how about this, tomorrow, you show up at the Real Wrestling Academy. I'll have my choice of an opponent for you and you can show me what you have then, OK?"  
  
"Yes Sir! That would be just great! Thank you Sir!" Natisha exclaimed.  
  
"No Problem. Well, Bye" Mr. McMahon hung up.  
  
Natisha hung up and jumped for joy. She was so excited. She was going to be able to wrestle! But if she were wrestling as someone else, would she really be showing that she wasn't a parent's girl?  
  
Natisha yawned with excitement. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She would have to wake up early in the morning and get ready. She fell asleep with a big grin on her face.  
  
[A/N So how was it? I don't know. I hope you all liked it! It's been a really long time since I've written!! I'm so sorry about that!! But I'll try to write more since I'm really getting into writing now! R/r] 


End file.
